


Fear

by fangirl_haven



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is sad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff with Angst, bucky sees his fear, he needs a hug, scarlet witch uses mind powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_haven/pseuds/fangirl_haven
Summary: After a bad encounter with the elder Maximoff twin Bucky is a little shaken up. He saw his biggest fear-losing you. And there was nothing he could’ve done about it.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to make requests! You can find me on Wattpad (@davitaniketta) I haven’t uploaded yet but I will! I write most marvel characters, plenary of book series (I’ll tell you if I don’t), Anime and more. I’m going to add more to my collection so you guys know more if who I write but-I love to write so no worries.

Wanda Maximoff has yet to join the Avengers and showed James his biggest fear, which was losing you. He’s quite shaken up by the vision and no one, not even steve can seem to be able to comfort him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You had been really shaken up when you received Steve’s phone call, the broken sound of his voice shaking you more than you cared to admit.   
“Steve what’s wrong? You sound pretty shaken up.”  
“It’s Bucky, he’s- he’s really-” Steve began hesitantly.  
“Is he hurt?” You asked, concerned.  
“No, no he’s just- I don’t really know how to explain it.Just get here as quick as you can okay?”  
“Y-yeah, no problem Steve,” you answered before the line went dead.  
You still didn’t know why- or what- had happened to James as you walked in Avengers Tower, Jarvis’s friendly voice welcoming you.  
“Hello y/n, I hope work was not too stressful,”   
“Well, kids can be a handful but I can handle it,” you answered, entering the elevator.  
“Undoubtedly,” Jarvis reoplied.  
“Jarvis, what happened to Bucky?” you asked hesitantly. You heard Jarvis sigh- or maybe you imagined it, you weren’t sure if AI’s could sigh.  
“Mr. Barnes seemed to have seen a vision of something traumatic after an interaction with Wanda Maximoff,” he answered. You shook your head, you had heard enough from the team to know that the maximoff girl was a real threat.   
“Thanks Jarvis,” you said softly, exiting the elevator, seeing the team lounging- or trying to. They all seemed on edge, trying to seem normal. “You guys are really bad at acting natural,” you offered, trying to lighten the mood. “Where’s James?” You asked when no one laughed.   
“In his room,” Steve said softly.   
“I’d be careful, the manchurian candidate has been more broody than usual.” Tony murmured.  
“Tony, what did we say about calling him that?” Steve asked.  
“His name is James,” you added, making your way to his room. You gave a soft knock, biting your lip nervously. “James, honey?” You said softly, afraid of what you might see. You knocked again before opening the door slowly. The room was dark, the lights off and a window open. “James, it’s me- y/n” you added, making yourself known to not freak him out. You set your bag down on the couch by his tv, walking slowly to his room. You looked into his room to see him huddled in bed, arms wrapped around his knees. He seemed to be shaking. “James?” you asked again, hurting by seeing him like this. His head snapped up quickly, pulling a wince from you.  
“Y/n?” He asked, his voice breaking slightly.   
“Yes baby, I’m here,” you breathed, coming to the side of his bed. He took a breath before yanking you down with him, a hand wrapping into your hair, other hand pulling him into his lap. You hissed slightly at the pain, you hand overlapping his to ease his fingers out of your hair. “Metal arm babe, that hurts,” you breathed softly, bringing the palms of your hands to cup his face. He shuddered slightly at the movement, body relaxing at your touch. “Do you want to talk about it?” You asked gently, looking to him. His eyes met yours, glassy with tears.   
“That- that bitch- I thought- I saw you die,” he huffed, holding you closer to him. “I saw you die- and- and it seemed so real, I thought- I thought I lost you. I can’t lose you y/n you’re the only one who really understands me. I- I can’t live without you, and she- I- I saw you die,” he explained, voice breaking off towards the end.   
“I didn’t die baby, I’m right here,” you said, kissing his forehead gently. “I didn’t die and I’m right here,” you said again. “I would never leave you,” you added for the added sense of security. “I love you James,” you breathed. Your eyes widened at the realization that you hadn’t said those words yet. “I love you,” you breathed, kissing his hair.   
“You love me?”  
“More than anything in the world James,” you said quietly, cupping his face again. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”


End file.
